


Coffee

by Neon_Morphile



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anxious Josh Dun, Asking Out, Coffee, Elementary School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, PE teacher josh, date, language teacher tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Morphile/pseuds/Neon_Morphile
Summary: In which Tyler and Josh are teachers in an elementary school and Josh wants to ask Tyler out on a date. But beware wary children...





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one-shot fic requested by my friend! Enjoy:)

“Coffee?” asked Josh.

“Yeah, thanks.” Tyler answered with a faint smile. He took the paper cup half-full with pre-mixed coffee and took a grateful sip out of it.

“So, uh…how did first period go?” Josh looked elsewhere and scratched the back of his head. His eyes weren’t necessarily fixed on the kids running about in the field. He was leaning against a pole and fidgeting.

“As usual. Tiring, but still fun. Ryan recited an entire Shakespeare sonnet in front of the class today. I was impressed,” he took another sip from the cup and looked over at Josh, who was now squinting in the fierce shine of the sun that draped across his face. “Hey, come here under the shade,” Tyler offered.

Josh opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately and did as he was told. He stepped closer to Tyler and then sat on the bench, arm resting on the table where Tyler was propping himself against on the other side.

“I had a lot to handle in my class,” Josh confessed. “Brendon and Pete got into a fight again.”

“Over Dallon?”

“Over Dallon,” Josh chuckled. “They tried to hit each other with basketballs. Boy, it was a sight.”

“But no kid got hurt, right?” Tyler asked.

“Well, they’re playing tag now right over there,” Josh pointed at the three boys in the field ahead. No sign of bandages or tears on anyone. Good. Tyler drank from the cup again.

“Elementary school,” Tyler giggled. “Kids are so unpredictable.”

“Speaking…of unpredictable…,” Josh suddenly changed his tone. Tyler couldn’t fathom what he was intending, so he stopped himself in the middle of sipping on the coffee and stared at the P.E. teacher. A questioning look masked his face.

“Yeah?”

“I-I don’t know if you’ll have the time for it but if you can just hear me out, I’ll try to find a way to make things work. So what I’m trying to say is---I mean, I want to ask you if, uh…well, don’t feel pressured about it but---,”

“Josh,” said Tyler in a calm tone. “It’s alright. Just say what you gotta say.”

Josh stared into Tyler’s warm brown eyes and slowly nodded. The expression on his face almost looked scared. Tyler tilted his head, waiting for his words.

“…Movies? This Saturday?” The volume Josh used was barely above a whisper. His face lit up in a shade of pink—definitely not from sunburn---and the look in his eyes was desperate yet hopeful.

Tyler almost let out a hearty laughter. The way Josh had just asked him out on a date---it resembled the manner of a dog asking its owner to go for a walk. At the same time, Tyler’s heartbeat sped up and he, too, felt heat rising in his face. He had been suspecting Josh’s feelings for him for quite a long time, as he turned up every first recess to hand him a cup of coffee claiming Tyler appeared to be ‘way too tired’ (which was true as he was in fact a notorious insomniac) to get through the day as a full-time homeroom teacher. Also, Josh was tremendously sweet to him on every occasion, from the way he held the door for him every morning and gave him a ride home whenever Tyler had to return home late. His house was just three blocks away from the school.

Of course, Tyler had a crush on the guy. The feeling was mutual, though never expressed directly (was it, though?) until now. Ever since the first day Josh arrived at their school as a P.E. teacher, Tyler couldn’t help but notice how fit he was, how fond of children he was, and yes, how _handsome_ he was. Though it wasn’t until last month that Tyler had finally decided to admit his feelings for the yellow-haired sunshine of a man. This explained why Tyler was on cloud nine right now.

“I have plans on Saturday,” he purposely frowned so as to make the older anxious just for a moment.

“Oh,” the drastic change in the atmosphere was almost horrifying. Guilt instantly consumed Tyler.

“Josh, I’m just kidding. Saturday’s fine. Great, actually,” Tyler beamed at Josh and leaned over to him, barely touching the tips of his fingers with his own. “I’ve been wondering when you were going to ask.”

“Forever,” groaned Josh. “It took forever to work up the courage.”

Tyler refused to take his eyes off of Josh’s with the pleasant, shy smile still displayed on his lips. All the noise surrounding them seemed to grow quieter and quieter until they were all shushed to silence. The distance between the two teachers slowly narrowed, both their eyes traveling down to the level of each other’s mouths. Just when they were about to crash lips, an innocent voice suddenly interrupted their moment.

“Mr. Dun, are you making babies with Mr. Joseph?”

Tyler nearly splashed the remainder of the coffee inside the cup in Josh’s face from surprise. He set it down with trembling hands and shot up to his feet. He then went over to Ashley, a second grader, wearing the generic-tender-teacher-smile.

“No, we’re not. We were just, uh, talking about…about…,” Tyler shot a glance at Josh, silently asking for backup.

“Coffee!”

“Yeah! Yeah. Coffee. See that?” Tyler pointed at the cup on the table. “We were just talking about that.”

“Okay. But Hayley said you were making babies with Mr. Dun,” Ashley looked up at Tyler with naïve eyes.

Tyler closed his eyes for a second, trying to regain his composure. “Well, then Hayley is going to be in a big trouble, telling you that kind of absurd story.”

Thankfully, the bell indicating the end of recess rang throughout the school all the way to the field. There was no need to carry on this conversation anymore. Tyler made Ashley go find her teacher and wiped his forehead to get rid of the beads of sweat he hadn’t know that had been there. Josh stood up, blowing his whistle to call the children in. He came to Tyler’s side and grinned.

“ _Making babies_ , can you even believe,” he chuckled. Tyler rolled his eyes but laughed anyway. “So is Saturday at 7pm alright? I’ll bring my car to your place.”

“Sounds good. I’m picking the movie, though,” the coy blush returned to Tyler’s cheeks.

“Sure,” Josh winked.

Tyler nodded shortly and rewarded the P.E. teacher with a quick peck on his cheek. This was for the moment lost before.

Leaving the other dumbfounded and frozen on the spot, Tyler nonchalantly walked out of the shade and called his class in.

“Hey! Brendon! Get over here and leave Pete alone. Patrick, honey, you need to stop running around.” He spun around to find the naughty Hayley Williams staring at him with a knowing grin. “Hayley, we’re gonna have to have a long talk,” he sighed.

“Yes, Mrs. Dun,” she answered.

Tyler cursed very loudly in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> My tumblr account is neon-morphile.  
> If you'd like to contact me or get updated on my writing process, new fics etc please follow:)


End file.
